


Fire Alarm

by ruinend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinend/pseuds/ruinend
Summary: A late-night fire alarm puts Grant in an uncomfortably desperate situation.
Kudos: 46





	Fire Alarm

The alarm jolted Grant awake, and for a brief, terrifying moment, he didn't even know where he was. Realizing he was in his own apartment, however, did not relax him, considering the fire alarm was going off.

He stumbled blearily out of bed, and in an anxious rush for the door, he managed to grab his coat, keys, and sneakers.

Many of his neighbors were ahead of him in the rush down the stairs.

Once Grant reached the safety of the outside, he started to become less panicked and more self-conscious. He tugged the hem of his coat down, looking around to see if anyone was staring at him, afraid they would see an unusual shape to his blue sweatpants.

But nobody was so much as looking at him.

His neighbors were all looking up at the building, some pointing out the window on the top floor where smoke billowed out.

It wasn't long before the fire department arrived, and Grant and his neighbors were ushered out of the way and across the street.

He watched the firefighters at work, hoping everything would be okay and that he could go back inside soon. It was cold out, and what was worse, he had to pee.

The thing was—the embarrassing, humiliating, mortifying thing was—Grant, at the ripe old age of twenty-eight, was a regular bedwetter and wore diapers to sleep to deal with his problem. He hated wearing them, but the alternative seemed worse. When the fire alarm had woken him up, there had been no time to change into his regular underwear. He supposed he should at least be thankful that he was dry.

He shifted in place, trying not to squirm. His bladder was demanding his attention, and the cold weather was certainly not helping. 

"Hey, Grant!" he heard a voice say, and he turned to see his neighbor Mike, waving at him and coming through the crowd.

"This is crazy, huh?" Mike said, his eyes on the firefighters at work across the street.

"Mmm," Grant replied noncommittally. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. His whole body was tensed up and he couldn't help but shift his weight from foot to foot, doing whatever he could to relieve the mounting pressure he could feel in his lower abdomen.

Mike looked at him. "You okay, man?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Grant lied, "just cold. I really hope we don't have to stay out here too long." He tried his best to stay still, but that just made his desperation worse.

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer," Mike said confidently.

His confidence, it seemed, was misplaced. Half-an-hour later, they were still waiting out in the cold, and Grant was on the edge of losing control.

He gritted his teeth, determined to hold it in. He _did not wet_ while awake. Fortunately, Mike had gone off to talk to other neighbors, so Grant was left alone to anxiously cross and uncross his legs as much as he needed.

Just as it was getting to be too much, one of the fire fighters came out of the building and announced it was safe to go back inside. A cheer went up from Grant's neighbors, but he was unable to join in, since he was suddenly struck with the horrifying, humiliating sensation of a warm spurt of pee in his diaper.

As his neighbors surged toward the entrance of the building, Grant was frozen in place, knowing it was all over for him. He tried to keep his face and posture neutral as he uncontrollably wet himself. His cheeks burned with shame, and he could feel a lump in his throat. 

After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped peeing. He walked stiffly back to his apartment building, uncomfortable in his sodden diaper. 

As he rode the elevator back up to his floor in silence with several neighbors, Grant considered that, despite his private embarrassment, least his diaper had spared him the horror of a very public humiliation.


End file.
